You Love Me Like an Enemy
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: It's frightening at first how they both act alike. Ever since that duel at the parking lot, something became personal between them. Santana's desire to get to know him better and Sebastian's desire to prove to her that he's always right may bring them down to situations they never thought they would be experiencing before.


**_Author's Note:_**_To be honest, this came out of the blue. This story is going to be a pair of one-shots, based on this video ( watch?v=UAE9v4mogFo). The story is going to be updated once in a while, so I hope you like it._

_Also, another note, in this story, the slushie that Sebastian threw to Blaine wasn't tampered, so Blaine wasn't affected._

* * *

**_I. You like the smell of blood when it's pumping like a factory._**

It all had started unintentionally that night at the parking lot. When Sebastian started to spat comebacks at Blaine, Santana couldn't help but bring her attention to him. She hadn't met anyone else that wasn't a relative of hers that could talk like that to somebody freely and not feel any remorse because of it.

During the duel off, she watched cautiously every move he took, and after a while he started to notice her. He stopped bothering Blaine and Artie during the rest of the duel, and he went straight up for Santana.

After a while, it wasn't about crushing each other's glee clubs in this duel anymore; it was about crushing each other. When she made eye contact with him, she could see her expression mirrored on his face, and she had to admit that it was rather scary.

He got far away from her almost at the end, and she was stuck in the middle of the dance fight, because it seemed like everyone had paired up right after Santana had paired up with Sebastian.

She wasn't expecting Sebastian to slushie Blaine at the end, leaving him ashamed lying on the ground, since it was the first time he had gotten one since his arrival at McKinley. Both groups dispersed and went on their own directions to leave, but Santana was focused on finding the tall warbler.

Doing so was easier than she had expected.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Santana pulled Sebastian by his shoulder so she could be face to face with him. "Not to go all social justice on you, but who gave you the right to slushie one of my friends?"

"The important question here is who the hell you think you are as to question my actions, which were harmless by the way, unless you count humiliation as a crime, of course," Sebastian was taking steps towards her with every word he said until he cornered her against the wall.

She found the situation rather suffocating, and she was regretting waiting until everyone left to confront him.

"You're really pretty," he stated as he let his fingertips wander from her cheek down to her collarbone. "It's such a pity that you have an insufferable attitude."

She slowly watched the steady movement that his fingers were doing, her blood boiling every time he spoke. "I could say the same thing about you actually."

"Touché," he smirked, dropping his hand, only to put both hands on her sides against the wall, so Santana wouldn't escape.

"Look, let's make a deal; we can have a one-time thing and then make like it never happened. It's a win-win thing for both of us, we both get laid," he was acting so relaxed, and she remembered that time in her sophomore year that she proposed something similar to Finn. She was tempted to agree, but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"I'm sorry, I don't get turned on by assholes," she talked back, but he played it cool by smirking.

"Don't pretend you aren't attracted to me, because I know you are. You're cautiously watching every move I make and your breath's hitched. Either you're scared of me or you don't want to admit just how bad you want me."

"I'm so sorry to break it down to you, but the world doesn't actually revolve around you, Smythe."

He arched his eyebrows in response as he lowered his head to examine her neck, his breath felt hot on her neck as he pushed his body closer to hers. He could feel how she was breathing faster, and she wasn't even making an attempt to push him away.

Without anymore hesitation, he pressed his lips against a soft spot on her neck, sucking in. He could feel how her heart was beating faster, how she had stopped breathing only to let out a gasp, tilting her head backwards instinctively.

Once she found her breath again as he had moved back to stand still in front of her, hands in his pocket, she spoke in barely a whisper. "What was that for?"

"To prove you that indeed I was right," he winked at her, leaning to whisper in her ear. "My house, tomorrow, 9 sharp."

Without any further action, he turned around to walk away back to his car. She knew that by tomorrow, a bruise will appear in that spot in her neck. After collecting her thoughts (because still, damn, what had just happened?), she found he had managed to slip a note in the front pocket of her leather jacket that had written his address and phone number.

_The bitch lives in the upper side of Westerville, huh? _She thought as she saved the note in her pocket, knowing that she'll be there, but she'll have her revenge, and oh, she was going to make sure he'll never forget her.

In that moment, she exactly didn't have in mind that this little game will unravel a lot of problems for both of them.


End file.
